Friday Night Takeaway
by Lizziginne
Summary: Nikki invites Harry around for a takeaway but doesn't answer the door. What happens... you'll have to read to find out! Rated M, H/N


**Hello, my lovely friends! This, I wrote yesterday, it is entirely smut, which I never thought I'd be able to write, ever and I'm still not convinced its not crap. But the lovely Claire (WelshClaire) Has said its good, so here it is! For my lovely friends on twitter, who inspire me, you know who you are :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry or Nikki, I own the plot, although the BBC are most welcome to borrow it :P This is smut. You have been warned.**

* * *

Friday Night Takeaway

Work. It had been a long day. It had dragged on, you had arrive at 8:30am only to be told your case had been concluded overnight. You only had paperwork to do and Harry had been sitting around all day waiting to be called to court in a suit and tie. Was he purposely teasing you, did he know what he did to you?

With the whole day being so boring, you began to fantasize. The things you'd like Harry to do with that tie... Oh God, you realised where you were and blushed scarlet. You glanced around the lab. Luckily Leo was in his office and Harry, well Harry was sitting right opposite you as usual. He hadn't noticed your blush. You looked at the clock. 5 to 5. You could leave now, if you wanted, go home, continue your fantasies. God, you really needed a good relaxing evening. Harry had wound your body up this week. First arguing with you, shoving you around and then flirting, non-stop, like he was trying to make up for being mean.

Home. Finally. You could relax. You showered, it was nice, you felt clean, cleaner than you had all day. You got out of the shower, dripping wet. You pulled your red silk dressing gown on, the one you only wore went you wanted to feel sexy. It wasn't like you had anyone to be sexy for, but at least you felt it. You didn't bother drying yourself, you knew within minutes you'd be sweaty again anyway.

You padded in to your bedroom where you sat on your bed. You were relaxed, but still so turned on from your early thoughts about Harry. This wasn't the first time you'd fantasised about him. You'd accidently seen him in the showers at work. His dick wasn't hard, but it wasn't exactly soft either, you couldn't help but stare, imagining yourself stroking him, pleasuring him. That image hadn't left your head for the past 3 weeks and you'd been getting more and more frustrated. And no matter how many bars you went to looking for you'd always compare the guy to Harry and end up coming home alone, and relieving the tension yourself.

Today you were particularly worked up. It was that damn tie. Coal black suit and crimson tie. Why did it have look so damn good on him? You'd imagined him taking it off, slowly, sexily. And then tying your hand with it, keeping you restrained, as he slowly, teasingly undressed you. You moved to a more comfortable position on your bed, spreading your legs, one hand gently massaging your boob, teasing at your nipple. Your other hand resting just above your curls, on your stomach.

You imagined him pushing you up against the wall in the locker room at work, you would be able to feel him through his flimsy suit. Hard, big. You knew he was big, bigger than anyone you'd had before. You tried to imagine how he'd fit in you, he'd fill you completely, and then some. You stroked yourself, before sliding a finger inside yourself. You moaned, imagining it was his finger as he fucked you against the wall. He'd tease you nipples with one hand whilst rubbing your clit with the other. Getting you so close, oh so close. Then he'd pull away.

You paused for a moment, not wanting it to be over just yet, calming yourself down slightly before thrusting two fingers inside you. Oh god, you moaned, loudly. You imagined it was his cock, thrusting deep in to you, touching places that had never been touched before. He'd have you pinned to the wall, panting, begging for more. You couldn't help but moan whisper his name as your hand left your boob and began teasing your clit. Stroking it every 3rd thrust. Oh god, you were so close.

"Nikki? You in? You invited me for takeaway, remember? I let myself in!" A voice called out. Shit, it was Harry. You were fantasising about him fucking you and he'd walked in to your flat. You were writing in your bed, so close, you couldn't stop now. You feel so naughty, knowing he was probably going to catch you.

You moaned. Very loudly. You closed your eyes. His name tumbled from your lips followed by a "fuck". You couldn't hold on much longer. One more thrust, one more stroke of your clit. A strangled moan left your throat as you came, hard.

* * *

You arrived at Nikki's flat, 5 minutes later than she'd said on Wednesday, she'd be waiting for you. You'd brought the food just like she'd ask, you wanted to make up for how shit you'd treated her at the beginning of the week, you'd shoved her up against the lockers as you yelled at her. Wasn't exactly what best friends did.

She didn't answer the door. That was odd the lights were on and you could swear you could hear the TV of radio on, making a low noise. You grabbed the spare key from the pot, unlocking the door, letting yourself in. You called out, letting her know you were there. She wasn't in the living room or kitchen, that left her bedroom or the bathroom, she wouldn't be in the spare room. And then you heard something.

"Ooooooohhhhhhhhh... Harrrryyy... Fucccckk!" That sound suspiciously like a moan to you. You walked toward her bedroom, wondering who she had here, why had she said your name?

You were at her bedroom door, you could see her. She was lying on her bed. It took you a minute to register that she was naked. Fuck. Your mouth fell open. Her hands! She was touching herself. Oh god. Her eyes were closed, thrusting her finger inside herself. Oh god. You were hard, harder than you'd ever been. You adjusted yourself. You couldn't help but pull your straining cock out of your jeans, freeing it. You stroked it in time with her thrusts, focusing on your head as she rubbed her clit.

She moaned, a low, deep moan. She's obviously just orgasmed. The sound only spurred you on. God. That felt so good. You felt like a perv watching her come down from her high but you couldn't stop yourself. Her eyes opened slowly, she looked directly at you. Her eyes full of lust. She looked in to your eyes and then at your hard cock.

She moved from the bed towards you, not saying a word, sauntering her way across the room. You were frozen you couldn't move. You wanted to run and hide from embarrassment but Nikki, your Nikki, the woman you had dreamt about for years, was naked in front of you. As she got to you, her finger trailed down from your neck to your hard member, she grabbed the base and began pumping you. Oh god, you moaned. You were sure you were dreaming.

She dropped to her knees, taking you in to her mouth. Your cock hit the back of her throat, she swallowed. Fuck that felt good.

"Nikkkkki... Oh God, what are we doing? Ahhhhhh!" You could barely speak. The things she was doing with her tongue. You weren't sure it was legal. Her hands had reached inside your underwear and she played with your balls whilst she swirled her tongue around your tip.

"Do you like that?" She asked as she released you from her mouth. You could only nod. She took you by the hand and led you over to her bed. You sat down, taking your shirt off as you did, Nikki's hands trailed across your chest, gently flicking each of your nipples. She knew exactly how to turn you on.

"Can we do this, Harry? We can talk in the morning; I just need you right now" She asked quietly, suddenly looking shy. You wanted to tell her you loved her but you thought that maybe be a little forward, seeing as you hadn't even kissed her yet. So In response you did just that.

You kissed her, licking her lips, begging for access. She let you deepen the kiss, your tongues fighting for dominance, you winning out eventually. You could feel her passion, her need in her kiss. Her breasts and hard nipples were flush against your chest. It felt amazing.

She was tugging at your jeans, trying to pull them off you, she wanted you as naked as she was. God she was so gorgeous, you could look at her for the rest of your life and you wouldn't get bored. You hoped in the morning she'd say she wanted to do it again.

You stepped out of your jeans, pulling her flush to your body, trapping your cock between you, you moaned at the contact and she whimpered. You picked her up, she wrapped her legs around you. You backed her up against her wardrobe using that to support her as you licked and sucked at her breasts, her nipples were bright pink and as hard as anything. God, she tasted amazing. She kept moaning every time you pulled away, begging you for contact.

You rocked in to her core, your cock sliding against her clit. Providing the perfect friction for both of you. Her moans were getting louder, she kept begging you for more. You lifted her higher up and guided your cock in to her. She screamed. Her face contorted in pleasure. Your name was moaned along with a few choice swear words.

She was so tight, it felt amazing. You weren't going to last long, the woman of your dreams was wrapped around you as you pounded in to her, going as deep as possible with every stroke in.

"Harrrrryyy... Ohhh... don't... stop... soooo... clossseee!" She panted out, in to your ear. You just kept going, harder, faster, deeper. You could feel her walls beginning to clench around you. She was close, as were you. She cried out, reaching her climax. Her face was gorgeous; you could see the pleasure drawn across it. You trusted, once, twice more and came inside of her.

You slide to the floor, holding her on top of you still. Your softening cock still inside of her tight walls. You pulled out of her, just holding he close to you. You kissed her nose softly and she turned her head to kiss your lips, a lazy kiss, but one full of love.

You picked her up and carried her over to the bed, lying her down and climbing in next to her. Pulling the duvet over you both you cuddle up to her, peppering her shoulder and neck with light kisses. She was asleep within seconds and you soon followed.

* * *

**Okay... Let me know what you think, I'd love to hear from you all, even if its just a few words :)**

**Lizzi**  
**xxx**


End file.
